vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
127204-why-cant-i-talk-with-the-opposing-faction
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You can try to explain that, at least this particular example, as that quest giver speaks your language (all languages actually, because neutral factions/characters can speak to all), but you can't speak Taur-ahe. But most rediculous thing is that Pandaren can speak to each other in starting area, but once they choose different factions they don't understand each other anymore. Here at least you can have a translator, even if as an addon. Language barrier has a sense to some extent, but games in general should allow those that want it to learn one or more opposite faction languages. It's not like that intelligent beings can't learn different language. | |} ---- ---- The add-ons translate instantly, though. That's much more convenient than having to right-click and report. | |} ---- It's not necessarily about being hardcore or following MMO trends, but it's a great way of creating hostility in faction-based games. People hate what they don't understand. It's kind of disappointing that Wildstar's "foreign" alphabet was so easily deciphered and turned into a translation addon. Remember the years of not being able to say anything but ZUG ZUG or M E L O V E Y O U to the Alliance? Not being able to speak with the opposing side creates tension. It's supposed to be a war, after all. And honestly, I don't see a purpose for it. You should be able to coordinate with your own faction for open-world events. It would get unnecessarily confusing in an LFG chat. What exactly do you need to tell them, to queue for PvP? I doubt anyone is doing that at the insistence of someone's level 5 alt in the current global channel. I really don't need my chat filled with more ranting about how Aurin are stupid losers, I get enough of that from the Exiles already. ;D | |} ---- ---- ---- Kinda like a bad relationship :o I understand the need for the different factions on PvP servers, kind of, but on PvE servers it's just dumb in my opinion. All this 'filthy Exile' and 'evil Dominion' is ridiculous. I have both exile and dom toons, seriously, who cares? | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't remember that, even from CBT's, but yeah, i agree that people will take some arbitrary stand and not back down no matter how silly it is. | |} ---- ---- It wasn't in for long. Basically it went so bad so fast that Carbine pulled the plug immediately and never touched it again. | |} ---- ---- I do remember those years, and I hated that part of them with a burning passion. Cross-faction roleplay is the best. | |} ---- It seriously is not. I have never seen anyone hating on the Horde/Dominion/Whomever because they couldn't communicate with them. They were hostile to them because they are the opposite faction and that's how the game worked. They were hostile to them anyway despite the language barrier. | |} ---- ---- Word | |} ---- However, lots of "/report":s cost money and resources to handle. I would guess that the barrier is there simply to cut down on the Support peoples' workload. Better that they spend their time handling all those people locking themselves out of their authorization apps. ;) Especially if the situation already have gone south before, as Phandaal says. As for same faction bashing - well, I assume that that s why they removed the default global channel. Unfortunately, http://www.penny-arcade.com/comic/2004/03/19 tends to hold true. | |} ---- It's actually been hundreds of years. All that aside though we know that Exiles and the Dominion can talk to each other because there are lots of NPCs in game from opposing factions that talk to each other in plainly readable text. Turns out NPCs are a lot more polite to each other than real people apparently! | |} ---- And the Spanish in Spain have been living apart from the Spanish in Mexico and Central America for hundreds of years ... and yet, aside from dialectic differences, they're both still speaking Spanish. Same with the English in England and the English-speakers in the US. We might have a some unique phrasing and verbiage, but we still understand one another. (well, except when they call cookies "biscuits" and biscuits "scones" ... that's just weird.) :lol: | |} ---- The first time I heard a British person call a trunk a boot I was very confused, not gonna lie. | |} ---- And hundreds of years later they still consider us a bunch of upstart colonials :P | |} ----